Such a lighting device is known from GB2420172A. The known lighting device comprises a light source which is mounted on a heat sink. The heat sink has a contour. It has also a cooling device which is an electric fan for dynamically cooling the light source via cooling of the heat sink by means of a gas flow. The known lighting device has the drawback that use of the fan for the purpose of cooling has a number of limitations. For example, much of the circulated gas, for example, air bypasses the heat sink and does not mix well with the thermal boundary layer that is formed on the cooling fins of the heat sink. A fan placed directly opposite or over said heat sink has “dead areas” where its motor assemblies block the airflow, causing, for example, a turbulent gas flow. Furthermore, a fan uses relatively much energy, creates audible noise and takes up relatively much space.